Joker III- Fall to Insanity
This is the sequel to the DCEU movie "Joker II- Arkham Knight". Do Not Make Changes © Valeyard6282 2018 ---- Synopsis With Joker (Matt Smith) missing in action, Bruce Wayne (Ben Affleck) sees his friend (David Harbour) face the consequences of Joker's actions. With the Red Hood (Bill Skarsgard) at large, Bruce can only manage so much, especially when a mobster (Colin Firth) becomes a serious threat and when Joker returns- thirsty for blood. Plot The Hearing We see a shot of the view of the Gotham Courthouse. The scene cuts to inside and a gavel is pounded. Court is in session. Jim Gordon is on trial for murder, disruption of justice, vandalism, disruption of an active crime scene, kidnapping, taking a hostage, and third degree assault. The judge is Judge Clay and Jim Gordon is being prosecuted with his lawyer, Harvey Dent defending him. He is going up against Johnathan Crane and the family of Harvey Bullock- his father, mother, and brother. Bullock's family is under Crane's lawyer as well with Rolando Gimrack defending them. Bruce Wayne is there supporting Gordon. In the back of the courthouse, Mayor Quincy Sharp is sitting. Clay begins talking. "Where should we begin? It has been eight months since the events at Arkham Asylum. Jim Gordon has been in custody ever since. Why? Jim Gordon murdered two Arkham security guards. Jim Gordon kidnapped a patient from Arkham Asylum. Jim Gordon dug up the entire crime scene of the murder of Jason Todd. Jim Gordon vandalized the GCPD Station. Jim Gordon caused the crash of multiple Arkham security trucks and Metropolis police forces. Jim Gordon held Harvey Bullock- a Private Investigator- hostage. Jim Gordon obstructed justice." Harvey Dent stands up. "Objection your honor." Clay nods. Dent stands up. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that my client did these crimes under the influence of an experimental drug produced where? Arkham Asylum. It was crushed up into the water dispenser in the Joker's room." Dent turns to Crane. "Doctor Crane, would you mind answering why one of your patients had experimental and very much illegal medication in his water supply?" Crane scowls. Gimrack stands up. "Objection." Clay nods. "You may proceed." Gimrack turns towards Dent. "Mr. Dent, do you have any information on this drug you accuse us of supplying to a patient?" Dent smirks. "Yes I do Mr. Gimrack." Harvey turns towards the back of the courthouse. Mayor Sharp stands up. "Your honor. May I proceed." "Of course Mr. Mayor," Clay answers. Quincy limps up in the main floor area with his cane and turns to Gimrack. "It's called Smylex." Crane bites his lip. Quincy continues. "It was designed and created by a man in this room. Johnathan Crane. I was warden in Arkham Asylum when these events occurred. I was Crane's right hand man." Quincy turns to the jury. "Crane has an obsession. He brews concoctions and chemical compounds in the Asylum. Some are hallucinogenic or even lethal. Smylex- the drug Gordon ingested- was broken up into the water dispenser in Joker's room, which Gordon drank out of as a result as their therapy sessions. Smylex was created to drive the insane past insane. It was to be used to drive patients to become an issue of violence, so Doctor Crane could have an excuse reopen the gas chambers. Not to mention he has a glove full of needles to inject his toxins into his victims. After Joker breached the Asylum, Crane went out into the halls dressed like a scarecrow and gassed the place, killing almost everyone inside." "Enough!" Crane yells as he stands up. "Order!" Clay yells as he pounds the gavel. Clay turns to Crane and Gimrack. "Mr. Gimcrack, Doctor Crane. Is this true?" Crane shakes his head. "No." Quincy sits back down. Dent stands up. "May I, your honor, present evidence that Arkham Asylum failed to sweep under the rug like everything else." Clay nods. Dent picks up his briefcase. "Permission to approach?" "Granted." Dent walks his briefcase over to Clay. Clay spins it around and opens it up. Inside is padded with the syringe used to stab Jason Todd that was taken from Crane's arsenal. Orange residue in still inside. There is a file folder. Dent paces the floor. "Your honor. That syringe was taken from Doctor Crane's glove by The Batman. During a confrontation in the warden's office, The Arkham Knight mutilated the Joker. Now, I'm sure you all in the jury are confused on how Arkham Knight and Joker are in the same room when Arkham Knight was the Joker. It was a front. Arkham Knight is Jason Todd." The jury gasps. "Jason Todd's murder was a cover up orchestrated by the Joker." The jury gasps and Clay pounds his gavel yelling for order. Dent continues. "The body found was mutilated and had chemicals pumped into the blood making it impossible to analyze the blood for DNA. Jason's fingernails were implanted on the body and his hair was woven in to the skull. I was given this information from accounts of Jim Gordon and Mayor Sharp as well as a third source I cannot disclose." The camera cuts to Bruce's face. He is the third source. Dent continues. "In Mayor Sharp's former office, The Batman stabbed Crane's syringe into Jason Todd's neck to subdue him. According to the mayor, The Batman was injected as well and he hallucinated vividly and violently. So Doctor Crane wants my client incarcerated for crimes he did under the influence of illegal substances that Crane himself created as an excuse for mass murder. Ask yourself your honor, is Doctor Crane clean? Or is he just as guilty as he makes my client out to be. Thank you your honor." Dent takes his seat. Clay turns his head to the jury. "I cannot vouch for Mr. Dent's words, but if he is correct and Jason Todd is not dead, it could cause a serious issue in the legal system with Mr. Todd being declared dead and man being tried and punished for his murder. I urge you to put aside the newfound information of Todd's possible, and I say possible, ability to be living to this day. I urge you, people of the jury, to focus on the crimes being brought forth onto James Gordon and Johnathan Crane. Cast *The Joker- Matt Smith *Jason Todd- Bill Skarsgård *Bruce Wayne/Batman- Ben Affleck *Jim Gordon- David Harbour *Barbara Gordon- Kate Mara *Harvey Dent- Jon Hamm *Carmine Falcone- Colin Firth *Older Jason Todd- Jared Leto *Rolando Gimrack- Val Kilmer *Quincy Sharp- Micheal Kelly *Alfred Pennyworth- Jeremy Irons *Able Crown- Wes Bentley *Jeannie- Rose Leslie *Dick Grayson- Quinn Lord *Judge Clay- Jason Winston George *Jerry Bullock- Ian Holm *Alice Bullock- Barbra Streisand *Jimmy Bullock- Gavin Rossdale Category:Movies Category:Joker Trilogy Category:DC Category:DC Movies Category:Valeyard6282